You, Me, And Decadence
by I'mSarah
Summary: It's a Panic! At The Disco fan fiction. First one, I suck at summaries, please read and review. :D
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

"Spencer?" I asked without looking. "Yes Brenny?"

"You see that girl over there?"

"Which one?"

We were at an in-store signing, of course there were lots of girls.

"The one with the long blue and black hair." I replied.

"Ohh. That one. Yes, why?" Spencer replied.

"She's pretty." I said gazing at her. Her smile was as bright as the sun.

She had gorgeous dimples when she smiled. I could tell she was a fangirl, but I didn't care. I believe in love at first sight, I just hope she does too.

"Yes, she is fairly nice, but I'm a bit more interested in the young girl that's with her."

"Do you know what this means my friend?" I asked. "No, what does this mean?" he replied. "We're going against the codes tonight." I smiled.

Chapter 1

"Maddie, I've got butterflies." I said as I looked in the mirror. "Sarah! It's natural, I mean you don't think I do either? Panic! is a really good reason to be nervous." Maddie replied. "Yes, but what if Brendon thinks I look hideous?" I said panicing. "Chill. I've never heard anyone call you ugly. If anything, you ALWAYS have somone calling you pretty." Maddie said trying to calm her down. "Girls? You know its almost 4 right?" Sarah's brother popped in the room. "Oh my God! We're gonna be soooo late!" Maddie said. "Okay hold on, they're not going to let us in until 8, but I guess if we wanna get in early we should leave." I said checking myself in the mirror one last time. My long blue and black hair looked okay, I was wearing my normal attire otherwise, skinny jeans, my converse, and a t-shirt (this time a Panic! t-shirt). "Let's go!" Maddie said.

When we got to the store we needed to be at, the line was fairly short. Only about 15 people long. "What are we going to do for three hours?" Maddie asked. "I brought my guitar for a reason my friend." I smiled. As soon as I began to play Camisado, the other people in line began to sing too.

"Okay now people, you can come in." a tall security guard said. I strapped my guitar to my back and made my way in with Maddie. "Oh my God Sarah! They're right there!" Maddie almost shrieked. "I know, I can't stop smiling... it hurts." I replied laughing. Maddie laughed along with me. We stood there obsessing for a while until out of the corner of my eye saw Brendon Urie gazing upon me. My heart skipped a beat, then he looked away over to Spencer. "Was that what I thought it was?" Maddie asked. "I don't know, now I'm even more nervous about meeting them." I replied. "Okay don't look now, just keep smiling and pretending we're having a normal conversation, but Brendon and Spencer keep looking over here." Maddie said excitedly. I almost cried for no reason when she said that.

As we made our way closer to Brendon and Spencer, my heart started to beat faster. I could hear Brendon's voice now. It made my heart melt to my feet. I was so caught up in the moment I almost didn't realize it was our turn to meet them. "Good evening ladies. What are your names?" Brendon said smiling up at us. "Uhh..." I said, my mouth hanging wide open. "This is Sarah and I'm Maddie." Maddie said saving me from stupidity. "Nice to meet you girls. So are you coming to the show tonight?" Spencer asked. " I'm afraid not," I said, "You see, we couldn't afford tickets. I just bought a new car" "Well that's too bad." Spencer said frowning after he was done gazing at Maddie. "Spenny, it's not bad at all, you know why?" Brendon said. "Why?" Spencer asked. "Because we can give these girls some passes." Brendon replied handing us all access passes. Maddie looked like she was about to die, and thats how I felt. "Oh yeah, I forgot we could do that." Spencer said, looking again to Maddie. "We'll see you girls tonight then?" Brendon asked. "Yes. Definately!" I said smiling. "Be sure to visit us Backstage!" Spencer called out as we walked away.

We were dancing on the street and playing songs while we waited to head over to the pavillion where the concert was. We were in the middle of playing "Moves Like Jagger" when Maddie and the other people that were dancing had stopped. Brendon and Spencer must have heard the commotion. They were coming outside. I didn't stop at all due to the tamberine player. If not for him i'd be staring. When Brendon and Spencer got to the crowd, it started dancing again.

After the song was over Spencer was chatting with Maddie. "Beautiful AND talented! That's something you don't see everyday." I heard Brendon's familiar voice say. I just turned and blushed at him. "Well, we don't want to be late do we?" he asked, extending his arm like a gentleman. I smiled and took it without hesitation.

Maddie and I made it to my car in a blur. She was smiling like a fool, and my face was cherry red. "Someone's in love." she said. "You already knew I liked him." I replied grabbing my phone off the car charger. "Yeah, I did, but we'll see where this goes. Then we can see if its LOVE love." she said, closing the door. We didn't want to deal with the parking lot so we just decided to walk the 5 blocks to the pavillion. When we got inside the was a huge security guard. He held up his hand and looked at his papers. "Ah, I've been told to take extra special care of you girls tonight." he said in a booming voice. "Follow me." As we followed him we wondered where we were going. It became clear when we were going towards the front of the stage. "Front of the mosh, pretty cool huh?" Maddie said.

After the concert the security guard led us backstage to the P!ATD dressing room. "Maddie! Sarah! I'm glad you made it!" Brendon said at we walked closer. "Yeah, we kinda had to." I said. Brendon just smiled and put his arm over my shoulder. "Well, do you wanna go get some food or something?" he asked me sweetly. "Sure." I replied with a slight smile. I kinda imagined where this was headed. Like one of the plots in a move, get the girl drunk as hell, have a one night stand, and leave the next morning. You know how that goes.

I turned out to be pretty wrong. We actually just ended up having dinner at a Denny's across the street. I was pretty thankful. "So, what do you wanna be when you're done with school?" he asked taking a sip of his drink. "Well, I'm trying to get into Juilliard in case my plan of getting famous with Maddie fails epicly." I replied toying with my silverware. "I'm sure you'll do wonderful, you have a beautiful voice." he said smiling. I felt my cheeks heat up. He laughed. "You're cheeks turn red when someone compliments you?"

"Pretty much." I said half smiling looking down at my hands.

"Well, it's really cute if I do say." Brendon said making me blush even more.

**_Ahhh! So review? Yes, I used my own name 'cause I'm a fangirl. But more to come for sure!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the night was pure, excellent fun. Maddie and Spencer had spent the evening by prank calling and doing childish things. Brendon and I just sat in the Denny's and talked for hours, while getting annoyed stares from the waitress for staying til midnight. "Wow. It's really late..." Brendon said as we waited for the crosswalk light to change. "I guess we were having a good time." I smiled up at him. "I'll race you back to the dressing room." he challenged me with a smile. "You're on, Urie" I accepted.

As soon as the light changed and there was no traffic we took off in full sprint. I could barely breathe because I was laughing so hard when Brendon attempted to jump over a "BANDS ONLY" sign. "I won." he said. "Okay, sure." I giggled. "Sarah!" Maddie called from a few meters away. "Yes?" I asked still smiling. "We should probably be leaving, your mom will have a fit if we don't." she said frowning. My smile dissapeared. "Okay." I sighed. "Don't go yet." Brendon said, his eyebrows knitting together. "You guys are old enough to stay out as long as you like, c'mon." Spencer said, siding with Brendon. "Why are you guys so temptingly cute?" I asked. "So you'll stay?" Brendon asked with a wild grin on his face. "Sure. Live it up." I replied.

**Sorry this is a VERY short chapter. It's almost nothing, but I'm working on another story at the moment, it's been my main priority. I'll try to update longer chapters.**


End file.
